Platform (e.g., computer system, hand held devices like cell phones, mobile internet devices) temperature is currently monitored using thermal diodes or thermistors. These thermal diodes experience junction voltage changes that correspond to temperature changes while thermistors resistance change with temperature. The output voltage from the diode or across the thermistors is then digitized and translated to temperature.
This approach to thermal sensing may limit the number of sensors used because of limiting factors such as cost and package rigidity. This approach may also suffer from low accuracy and may require an analog-to-digital converter to digitize the signal. The requirement of the analog-to-digital converter increases cost and complexity of the host platform.
Further, the diode is manufactured on a solid silicon substrate and packaged in a mechanically rigid package that limits deployment of these sensors to printed circuit board, or printed circuit board like, applications or placement in very specific locations within the platform chassis where mechanical support and electrical traces are available. This limits design options and may further increase system complexity.